


Peek at 'choo

by Summermuse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summermuse/pseuds/Summermuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets a peek at Dan when he's dancing in the bedroom.<br/>Dan decides to tease the crap out of Phil.<br/>Phil gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek at 'choo

Sometimes you just gotta dance. It's like an itch that doesn't go away by bouncing your leg up and down to the beat. Dan was sure Phil wouldn't be back for at least another hour which gave him just groove out to his dance music playlist. He was wearing his snuggle-y and overlarge sweatshirt- which was slowly slipping over his shoulder- and feeling very seductive and restless as he started listened to Years & Years out loud on his laptop.

He stood up, switched on his amber lamp, glanced over his shoulder out of self-consciousnesses and turned towards the mirror and really started to feel the music as it took over him. He started lightly bobbing his head and swaying his body from side to side and snapping his fingers lightly to the beat.

He prided himself for not being an ok dancer but for being an immersed dancer who could let the music course through him and let it take control of his body. He found himself thinking he was sexy when he slid his hand under his jumper, messed up his hair or shimmied slowly to the floor. It used to turn on many a partner and he would just love watching them watch him with hunger in their eyes or hearing them vocally praise him for the visual treat as he let himself get carried away. But sadly, not many people knew this at his current age as he wasn't one to dance at parties and gatherings and he was very much closeted and had he a crush on Phil which meant that he never brought anyone home and had been single for a while now. 

With no one on the receiving end, he ended up dancing to relieve stress and to feel exhilarated. Which is why, by now, he was practically bouncing around in place with his hands up, shoulders rolling and head hung low and carefully laying a focused emphasis on his hips; popping them now and again. It felt amazing and he looked at himself in the mirror with confidence bubbling and wistfully thought of the things Phil could possibly be thinking if he saw him in this uninhibited state right at this moment. He then lost himself to his own touch as he lightly stroked his stomach under his sweatshirt with his sweater paws and imagined them to be Phil's. He threw his head back and even though he wasn't aroused, everything about this moment felt extremely sexual. 

And then, in the dimly lit room's dusty mirror, as he swung his head with his eyes lightly shut, he caught a glimpse of the shirt Phil had worn to go out in the morning. A horrible bubbling sensation overtook him for a second and fear coursed through him making him numb, but at the same time he made a decision not to stop. He reasoned with himself ,as he slowed down his movements subtly, that a) this wasn't embarrassing, b) Phil was unaware that he could be seen by Dan in the mirror so he can subtly keep and eye on how long Phil stays for the show and depending on how long he stays, c) he can finally know if it's something worth pursuing. In the future.

He suddenly felt sly and in his element. Slowing down his movements gave his a chance to get more sneaky peaks to check if Phil was still watching. He was careful not to spin around and possibly scare Phil away and stuck to swing his torso from side to side and swinging his hands as the beat prompted them. He popped his hip out now and them to pronounce his ass and when he did he would place his hand on the back and ride his sweater up so a bit of his lower back was showing. He casually wondered if Phil liked to run his hands up and down the body of his lover or if he liked to just watch from a distance while drinking in the sight. He shivered when he realized that Phil was in fact already doing the latter and went on to wondering how much he enjoyed this sight. 

He felt very charged and started singing out the words that were coming next because boy oh boy did he want to be heard at this part.

He pointed at the mirror and scrunched up his face.

 _I itch all night_  
_I itch for you_

He finished pointing and brought his hands close to his heart.

  
_You're just my type_  
_What's a boy to do?_

For the next part he really took it further and started rolling his body as best as he could. 

 _Oh I, I think I'm into you_  
_How much do you want me too?_  
_What are you prepared to do?_  
_I think I'm gonna make it worse_  
_I talk to you, but it don't work_

He pointed at the mirror again and started sinking slowly to the floor slowly while crossing and uncrossing his hands above his head.

 _Tell me what it is you want_  
_Tell me what it is you want_  
_Tell me what it is you_

His back was slightly arched and he felt the tension building towards the chorus when he jumped up with his legs apart and started swinging his hips vigorously and shaking his head and getting ready for the end of the song. And of the show. Phil was still there, obviously ready to leave at any moment. Dan decided to give him some time to prepare as he let out a long, dramatic sigh after the song ended and flumped onto the bed with his messy, slightly wave-y hair. He switched off the music and idly scrolled through his phone. He was coursing with excitement. What did this mean? Didn't Phil just stay the entire time watching him through the small gap in his bedroom door? Did that mean that he enjoyed it or was he going to use it as blackmail material? His reactions to facing Dan later would be the only way to find out.

 

                                                                              

 

Taking Dan's pause as a sign to get the hell out now or be caught for a snoop was the only thing that made Phil move from his spot behind Dan's door. He was so aroused right then that he was really truly afraid that all those unholy thoughts would never again leave him for the rest of his life with Dan. He decided to head to the toilet and came up with the excuse that he had literally just come back and had to go to the toilet and hadn't even come upstairs to check on Dan yet. He figured that he would then question Dan about the loud music that was emanating from the room and could be heard from the floor below. 

In the toilet he gave himself time to will away thoughts about Dan or at least store them away for the night. He forced himself not to think about the way the light danced on his slight profile that faced him, the roundness of his ass that he wanted to squeeze and the thoughts of making love to Dan as he made those faces of pure bliss and covering his face with his adorable sweater paws. The more he processed it the more guilty he got and the more scenarios he created. 

He left the toilet after cooling down and decided to drop in and say hello to Dan. He didn't know what he expected to find but just in case, he knocked twice and called out 'Dan?' before entering. There he was in all his glory, propped against the headboard with the laptop on his lap just innocently scrolling through whatever he was doing on there. He had his knees up and spread apart casually but it was driving Phil crazy. He tried his best not show on his face.

"What have you been up to?" He asked as he leaned on the door frame looking at his phone screen. 

"Oh nothing just writing out a script for my next video." Dan said without looking up. He looked a bit flushed which was understandable knowing that he had just danced like he was possessed. But Phil didn't know that did he and so he asked.

"Why do you look like you ran a mile?" He swore he saw Dan smirk. Surely Dan wasn't on to him right? There was barely any gap in the door. "Oh I just had a steamy bath and my hair's curling up." 

Right, so he doesn't want me know! This works out perfect for the both of us! All I need to do now is not be awkward in front of him. Easier said that done because, unbeknownst to Phil, Dan was preparing to present Phil with scenarios he was still too raw to witness. And his plans were already underway. 

"Oh yeah! and What was the music that was coming earlier from you room? I could hear it all the way downstairs."  Pfft. Phil thought he was being so smooth. I can see your dodgy eyes, you spork. Dan thought as he let his eyes brighten and explain to Phil how amazing the Years & Years album was and how the lead singer was an amazing artist.

"Yea, also he's very outspoken about being gay, he's like a hero, it's cool." And then. "And my god the sexual tension in some of their songs are almost unbearable. Their songs make me want get manhandled in a hundred different ways." He said as he threw his head back against the headboard and let out a low. "Ughhhh~~"

Phil's normal response would be to immediately immediately roll his eyes and say "Alright Dan I'll leave you to it then." But right now all words got stuck in his throat as he tried to coax them out. Because, right now he really believed Dan's words to be true. He still managed to croak them out and all but ran to his room. 

 

                                                                     

 

Phil decided to take his mind off things and work on a new video when he heard a low thud from the living room so he decided to check it out. Apparently Dan had knocked tea over his tight jeans and had to change them while Phil mopped up. He got down to his knees and was sweeping up under the couch cursing his thoughts as they flew to Dan's bedroom and thinking about that brief time when he would just be in his sweater. Dan had re-entered the room and Phil was just gathering up the last dregs of his dirty thoughts when he looked up and all them just flowed right back out. Why was he even trying again?

Dan was wearing obscenely short denim shorts- were these the daisy dukes Katy Perry sang about? Without giving so much as an explanation. The nerve of him. Phil was breathing shallowly from his nose and gawking as Dan was stepping over him with his long legs as he settled back into the couch. He looked up to see that Dan's ass cheeks were peeking out and they looked every bit as luscious and round as he imagined. The were firm and just barely out of reach. He averted his eyes as best as he could and squeaked out a "Why the hell are you wearing those??"

Dan just shrugged and flipped the channel and crossed this long, bare legs on the table in front of the couch.

"All my other pants are in the wash! And I never get to wear these outside." Damn right he couldn't. Phil seethed. People would have all sorts of vile thoughts if he did. Wow. How meta. This is really hitting too close to home isn't it. I should probably make eye contact now to seem normal. Phil's internal monologue seemed to be on overdrive. He was panicking. 

"I suppose that's fine. It's just me after all. Hey, let's watch more Magi. I just can't do more brainstorming right now." Dan agreed and scooted over to make room for him. Phil finished cleaning, threw away the dirtied tissues and sank into the sofa and tried getting comfortable. This was going to be a bad idea..but he had brought this on himself after all. 

In all of this, Dan was silently smirking in his head while trying to look as innocent as possible. Of course he had more pants, but was he going to let Phil know about that? No. He was going to throw Phil off as much as possible before he broke. His knowledge of Phil's peeping gave him immunity and he felt invincible. He  _knew_ Phil wanted him. He  _knew_ Phil liked this. He made a big show of playing the episode on the chrome cast while bending forward on the sofa to operate the laptop. He settled back and kept an pawed hand curled lightly on his upper thigh. He would bring another arm up now and then to cover his mouth lightly during the tense parts of the episode. He would swat Phil out of nowhere to emphasize a surprise and at the same time making sure he looked at him now and then. 

Phil was on edge and it was ridiculous how those tiny things were giving him heart palpitations enough to send him to the grave earlier. At one point, Dan dropped his phone and clumsily kicked it under the couch. Phil desperately willed Dan to not want to retrieve it. That obviously wasn't possible so he offered to get it. Wow. He actually offered to get him his phone. What was this? A battle for chivalry or a ruse to not get further turned on? Obviously the latter.

But Dan simply scoffed and got up to get on his knees and rummage under the couch. It must have been really at the back because, he spent a good 2 minutes there. On the floor with his ass in the air, lightly swaying as he tried to stretch his hand. His sweater was riding down so much that Phil could progressively see more and more of his pale skin underneath. It was getting to a point where Phil could see Dan's nipples lightly grazing the floor and with his back so beautifully arched, Phil had to grab the closest pillow and cover his arousal.

This was illegal. Surely a person cannot be this sexy. Or is Dan just a million times more sexy to him because it's his Dan. The Dan that he had been living with for so long. The Dan who just subtly came out again as not straight since that time he had been repressing it in 2011. The Dan who knew that Phil was Bisexual. The Dan who had heard him through the walls while masturbating. The Dan whose little moans he had heard though his own wall because they were so paper thin and had to be extra quiet that night because Dan couldn't know that Phil was getting off on his scandalous sounds. The Dan whose slept-in head was the first thing he saw in the morning in the soft light with his sweat pants hanging low as they brushed. 

When Dan resurfaced, his face was flushed from all the blood rushing to his head. He readjusted his clothes and plopped down oblivious to the new prop on Phil's lap. "I found a single sock down there. Just forgotten and lonely. Lol it must have missed being on your foot, you irresponsible sock owner."

They settled back to watch the rest of the episode and this time Phil tried to reciprocate the little nudges and swatting. There was a particularly funny scene at the end which had them laughing at the silliness for what seemed for hours and had unknowingly leaned into each other so that their shoulders were touching. Dan's bare one with his sweater shoulder slipped off and Phil's warm clothed one. It felt natural and Phil looked to his side and lifted his other arm to poke at Dan's dimple. 

"Cute." He said and then gathered their coffee mugs and went to the kitchen. 

He kept smiling to himself as he went along with the rest of his day. Dan had mysteriously disappeared into his room calling out "Gonna work some more." Whatever Dan was trying to achieve, Phil was catching on to it. He didn't want Dan to have to try that hard but it was clearly helping speed the process up and Dan did seem to be enjoying it. And boy was Phil ever. He was curious to see if he would do anything else. But at the same time he had made up his mind to not chicken out and ask him out on a date if Dan had decided to drop his plans to further seducing him out of nerves or self-consciousness. 

 

 

 

Dan was so in control until Phil had done that! Damn Phil and his eyebrow quirked, glass wearing smile. His composure had crumbled so quick that he needed time to process that poke in the confines of his own room. He touched his cheek softly and let out a sigh. Phase 3 would be tomorrow. There's no way Phil wouldn't make a move tomorrow. Because tomorrow is the day dreams will come true. Since when did this plan have phases? He changed into sweats and settled down to concentrate on his work till dinner. Tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

 

                                                                     

 

The next morning Dan woke up extra early to take a bath. He put effort into trying to look messy right out the shower. He put on a plain, slightly oversized white full-sleeve t-shirt and took out his newest purchase. A pair of black lace panties that really showed off his butt. He pulled them on and tried the best angel to be the most comfortable in them. He left his hair curly from yesterday as Phil seemed to like it and went to make some pancakes. He really doubted they would be eating any time soon though. 

When the pancakes were almost done, He decided to give Phil an incentive to get up. So he made his way up to Phil's room with an apron on and entered after knocking twice. He bent forward close to his ear and whispered for him to get up and come get pancakes. He felt Phil stirring but didn't move back too far. 

"Whazzappening." He croaked out low and throaty. He only half registered that Dan was looking down on him intently and tried to close his eyes again when he felt two cold hands smush his face. "Get up! I'm making pancakes. Come soon I need to go before the one on the stove right now burns." He snaped his eyes open when the smushing started and now fully registered Dan's face looking down on him.

"I'm up! I'm up." He said as moved to sit against his headboard. Dan was straightening up and getting ready to leave. "You better not go back to sleep. And take a bath." he said and turned and Phil almost stopped breathing for a second. Was Dan actually in black panties or was this a wet dream he was having? At the door, Dan looked back and gave him a sultry wink. He was smirking, that little brat. "Don't leave me waiting."

Phil nearly fell out of bed in a hurry to shower and brush. And when he was done within 10 minutes he was fidgeting with his hair in the mirror and debating whether to keep his glasses on. He did. And then headed for the kitchen wondering in just his boxers and sweatpants.

There he was with his back to Phil. Innocently making a pile of pancakes which would most certainly have to wait for now. He made his way to the waiting Dan and tentatively rested his hands on Dan's hips and started rubbing circles into the skin underneath the shirt. "It looks so good." He breathed into Dan's neck, making him shiver. 

"Mmm what? The pancakes?" He breathed out switching off the Gas before letting his head fall back. 

 "No..your-" He lowered his hands and slowly squeezing Dan's ass cheeks "-entire-" he placed a kiss on the back of Dan's neck "-body." he let one his hands wander under Dan's shirt and caress his torso. He felt Dan responding as he pressed his body onto Phil's and brought a hand to rest on Phil's head pressed against his neck.

His erection grew and Dan's bare butt grinding into it was making him ever so impa-oh. Dan's hand had found his cock and he was, aggravatingly slowly, palming it. Phil stopped kissing his neck, fumbled to untie the apron and turned Dan around and pushed him against the counter and stepped back to allow him to remove it. 

Dan made quite a show of removing it from around his neck, folding it, and dropping to his knees to carefully set it on the ground. He remained there on all fours and looked up at Phil through his lashes. He knelt on his knees and slowly lowered Phil's sweats. He was wearing his sonic boxers and his sizable bulge was itching to be violated. Dan took the waistband with his teeth and while looking up at Phil slowly and deliberately dragged it downwards, free Phil's erection. He couldn't help it, he gave it the tiniest kitten lick before standing up and slowly facing Phil. 

He could feel the music building up in his head as they surged forward to catch each others lips hungrily. Dan brought his arms around Phil's neck to pull him closer and Phil cradled Dan's head and threaded his fingers through his hair as his tongue made it's into Dan's mouth. It was intoxicating and Dan was feeling lightheaded with the taste of Phil on his tongue. The taste of Phil was overwhelming ever other sense and he let out a low whimper of pure bliss when Phil slid one leg between his thighs and pressed into his crotch. 

"I've wanted to spoil you for so long." Phil spat as he kissed along his jaw and down his neck. His hands found Dan's hips again and he was running them up his body to his chest. He pinched his nipples and slowly pulled them and heard Dan's breath hitching. His exposed cock was rubbing against the panties. And every nerve ending was on fire. He had never been this turned on before and they hadn't even touched each other. 

"I-I've wanted you for so long. Knew-you were watching me that day. Dancing." Was all Dan could get out when he felt Phil's hand directly on the panties, slowly dipping his hand in and gripping lightly. 

"Can I?" 

" _Please._ "

"Such a tease..I got off to the dirtiest thought of you that night. Never come that hard thinking of you before. Or anyone." He said as he stroked Dan into a full erection. He let it sit inside the panties with the tip sticking out and took a few steps back to admire this piece of art in front of him. 

"Shirt. Off." He said as he took is own length in his hand and started stroking himself to Dan's hair, Dan's hungry eyes, Dan's reddened lips, Dan's slender torso, Dan's leaking cock, his thick thighs and his long legs parted and his elbows on the kitchen counter as he leaned backwards and looked at Phil with a slight pout. 

"You're gorgeous." He stroked faster but quickly slowed down because he really wanted to jerk Dan off. So he stepped closer and captured Dan's lips again as his hands freed his cock and pushed the panties away completely. He started stroking Dan quick and fast using his pre-cum. He felt Dan's hand take his own length and had started pumping it with skill. They both gave up on the sloppy kisses and just rested their foreheads on each others shoulders panting very quickly. 

They were both close and Dan was the first to stutter out "I'm close." Phil felt Dan's balls tighten as he squeezed and released them. Dan was full on moaning into Phil's shoulder getting him close as well. 

"Bet you make so much noise when I'm actually fucking you, Dan. I want to fuck you so bad, I want to make you feel so good Dan."

"Would you let me fuck you?"

" _Phil!_ " 

Dan had scrunched his eyes shut and felt his knees begin to buckle as he pressed down on Phil just before coming all over his hand. Dan's hand was erratic on Phil's cock. Phil worked him through his orgasm and felt himself building up as well, looking at Dan in his completely blissed out state trying to get Phil to orgasm. In a few seconds he had spurted all over Dan's hand and his mind had gone blank from how good it had felt. He inhaled a deep kiss from Dan who tiredly smiled at him before wiping his hands on himself and giving Phil a tight hug and resting his face in the crook of Phil's neck. 

"That felt amazing. Who knew you were such a perv." Phil halfheartedly swat him on his arm before returning his hug and started swaying them around on the spot. 

"Hey, you liked it. You wanna do it more." 

"Can't deny that."

"Dan, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Ew that sounds gross. Alright." He smiled at the man in front of him and thought about all the things he liked about this other man. There were too many to thing of at that moment so he thought about when they would eat pancakes instead and snuggled closer for warmth.

He idly thought about how he could give Phil a lapdance one day and then shut up his mind altogether and just absorbed the moment. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like teasing fics.  
> The song in the fic is Real by Years & Years.


End file.
